No Fear
by Bedwardloverx
Summary: Edward left Bella turned into the zombie then left met Lucas vampire is now a vampire goes by the name of Marie Masen now and is now in a band but shes running from something. The cullens go to where Marie and Lucas are playing band Can she forgive him
1. Chapter 1 Running

**No ****Fear**

**Authors Note ****– Right so After Edward left Bella she followed him until she collasped and Sam found her and the 4 months passed she tried to live with her life for an other 2 months but everywhere she turned everything reminded her of Edward.**

**So she ran away . Where she met another vampire who was like the Cullens She asked him to Turn her and he seen the pain in her eyes and did.**

**Now 4 Years later Bella is weak (I know a weak vampire) She is able to have Human Emotions and she dreams some chases her in her dreams and now its coming to live**

**did I mention shes also in a Band With Lucas(Vampire who found her)**

**Disclaimer**** – I do not own the twilight Sagas Characters**

**though sometimes I wished I did (laughs)**

**anyway please review this story I already have the other Chapters **

**This is in bells POV**

**Chapter 1**

**Running**

_*Flashback*_

" _I waited until Charlie had left in the morning to go to work six months you could say six long painful months he's been gone the first few nights I sat at the Window hoping, Praying he would come But no he never did . Many nights I a woke screaming, I never ate, I stopped going to school, but I did however start writing songs . But now it has been six months and I can't take it anymore im leaving yes leaving me Bella Swan is packing up and leaving Forks, I layed in my bed in my clothes waiting on Charlie leaving I knew it would hurt him but I can't keep seeing Ed- his face everywhere I turn. Once I heard his car leave I got out my bed grabbed my bag, I only took a few bits of clothes a toothbrush a brush money shoes and toothpaste. I ran down the stairs only tripping once and got my coat and ran to my truck and left Forks forever/_

_I drove for hours not knowing where I was heading until I saw the sign Alaska. I drove a while longer before parking in front of a motel and getting out her truck grabbing her bags and getting a room. I did not even bother unpacking since I would not be here that long. I looked out the window and a sigh escaped my pink lips. "Why" I whispered to myself but trailed off knowing I would brake down. I walked out not even grabbing my jacket. I crossed the road nearly getting hit by a car while doing so. My legs carried me into the forest and continued to walk not caring where I stopped. But being me I tripped and hit my head on a rock a sharp rock, blood ran down my face but I could not care less I layed there hoping praying to die. That's when I heard footsteps " Excuse me Miss but you do know you are bleeding" the voice said it sounded like velvet like Ed- like his. I looked up into topaz eyes and my heart skipped a beat. I could not stop the words coming from my mouth " please just change me or kill me" I said and he chuckled " im not going to kill you but why would you want to be changed" He asked. Wow I thought he did not even try and lie about being a vampire. I sighed and explained told him my name was Marie Masen I don't even know why I chose Masen I guess I thought I would be closer to him. Lucas was his name and he looked annoyed that someone could to that to a human. "Please Lucas just change me please" I begged. Lucas nodded and held my hand and bit my wrist. My neck and my ankle " im sorry for the pain" he whispered._

_*End of Flashback*_

Well now here I sit 4 years later still thinking back. I stayed with Lucas though he never treated me any different than a sister and I loved him like a brother.

But some thing's are different, with me telling Lucas my name is Marie that's the name I go by now.

I continue to write songs and Lucas liked them so much that he bought a drum set and guitar and said we should start a band. I agreed.

Now here I sit in my bedroom my blue bedroom writing my new song Happy Ending Lucas and I were doing a video for the song tomorrow. I sighed as I put the paper away and curled into a ball Lucas had went hunting at least now my eyes matched his. You see at First they were red and I must admit they scared me. But now there are Gold just like Ed I mean his.

My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep to dream, having the gift to dream and have human emotions was just like being human well kind of.

So I slept though sometimes I wished I never all because of a few months ago I started to dream of something that chased me, I was always weak and to be honest my body was actually becoming like it was in the dreams....Weak.

I bolted straight up from my dream I had dreamed about running through a forest from that thing I knew it had White pure white eyes. I ran through the forest out onto a clearing when I heard my name being said from a velvet voice a voice I knew all to well. But I woke up before I let it get any further.

I looked out the window to see it was daylight "Lucas Music Video " I said and he came through my door twirling his drum sticks " Yeah Marie I know do you have the lyrics?" He asked and I nodded "yeah here" I said handing him the paper not letting him know about the dream I had not told him about the last month either.

**My Happy Ending.**

Oh Oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh Oh  
So Much For My Happy Ending  
Oh Oh Oh  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do [CD version]  
All the stuff that you do [radio edited version]

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus]

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

[Chorus x2]

[x2]  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"Wow Marie" Lucas said with a small smile he knew how I still loved Edward, I flinched as I said his name.

"Well come on lets get going don't wanna keep Rick waiting" I said and took the paper got my guitar it was something he had taught me . Edward I mean he played the guitar and he should me I wrote another song about him well a lot of my songs were about him. I smiled at Lucas as I walked to the Black Jeep with tainted windows. We arrived minutes later at the studio and went in to meet Rick. Everything was set up in a half an hour.

I stood in my place waiting on Lucas to start playing "Oh Oh ...So much for my happy Ending" I started I did not need my guitar for this song. I looked into the camera as I hit a high not my hands in my hair. "So much for my Happy Ending" I finished as my eyes let the camera and looked to the floor. I sighed as it finished and looked back at the camera just in time before Lucas stopped playing.

The camera shut off and I turned to Lucas who was smiling " That was great Mar" he said using that stupid nickname.

"thanks Luc" I said and hugged him and walked to my dressing room.

**Authors Note- so there you have it Chapter 1 **

**Review Review click that button one click is all it takes.**

**Chapter 2 is waiting **

**What do you think will happen.......**

**who POV do you think it will in......**

**Much Love**

**BedwardLoverx**


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing her

**Authors note -**** Okay so here's Chapter 2 yes its in the wonderful Edwards POV **

**So I hope you enjoy this**

**I am saying a huge thanks to **_TwilightGirl27_** she gave me my first review **

**Well here you go**

**Chapter two**

**Seeing her**

**Edwards POV**

"Edward" Alice yelled from downstairs I swear that girl forgets i'm a vampire " What" I said not daring to get up from my new couch from my new room in Alaska. Yes you heard right im in Alaska . "Get down here you have to see this" she said at least a little quieter, A sigh escaped my pale cold lips. I stood up and walked out of my room down the stairs into the living and stopped in my tracks as I saw the TV screen.

There she stood, there stood my Bella _"No Edward not my Bella. Normal life she has to have a normal life" _I told myself until I saw her eyes they were Gold _"Oh god please no"_ "**introducing Marie and Lucas**" the commentator announced. I stood there unable to move as she started to sing .

"Oh my god. Oh my god" Alice squealed " Wait Marie and who's Lucas" She added. I blocked Alice out as I listened to Bella sing. What beautiful voice she has. As the song neared a end that commentator came back on saying That Marie and Lucas would be performing a the Children in Need Concert. I looked at the Tv for a few more minutes before I dashed up the stairs flung open my door and grabbed a suitecase.

" your going there aren't you" Alice said though I knew she knew I was "I'm coming" she urged " No Alice" " Oh yes I am" she said and took off and wad back before I was finished with her bag "Come on Edward" she said and I didn't need Jaspers gift to know she was Happy. I turned around and smiled a small smile something I had not done in four years. We left my room and walked down the stairs to see the rest of the Family standing waiting for us " We are coming too" Rosalie said and I was shocked . I nodded and with that we left. Left to go see Bella I mean Marie.

I started to get impatient as we stood waiting on Bel Marie and that Lucas to come out. " Calm Edward" Jasper said and Emmett smiled "sorry" I responded and turned my attention back to the stage. We had checked into a hotel not far from here Alice had said she was staying there and insisted we went there to.

I glanced at Alice who was beaming I couldn't help but smile. I was actually looking forward to seeing her I just hoped she would be the same.

**Authors Note**** okay I know it was short but I want to start the next Chapter in Bella's POV you know her coming on stage **

**so review and it will come quicker than ever**

**With Love**

**Bedwardloverx**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3 CIN concert

**Autors note** **So my Fellow readers I am quite enjoying writing this story. Well heres Ch 3 Bella/Marie POV we find out who Rick really is**

**And well heres a little spoiler – Edward thinks Lucas is Bellas bf (funny I know )**

**Okay well im sorry to say im not sure if I will add Jake in to this. May I will maybe I won't hmmm...**

**I want Sm to publish Midnight Sun.**

**Chapter 3 **

**CIN Concert**

**Bella/Marie POV**

I took an unnecessary breath. Lucas laughed " Shut up" I said " Right you too get ready Marie here you have four songs to sing okay" Rick said walking in and handed me and Luc a bit of paper " sure thing dad" I said with a smile "im no father but I am a manager" Rick said getting annoyed " chill man" Luc said. Ah Rick was always a hot head well being a werewolf did that to you I guess.

"5 minutes" a guy whos name I did not know shouted through the door " right mar come on" he said and walked out "coming" I said and followed

"Okay okay all you guys welcome to the stage Marie and Lucas " another guy said into a mic. The crowd yelled most of it was kids. I looked at the paper again. 1st Hoedown Throwdown for the kids 2nd my own Wake me up 3rd my new song Happy ending 4th close your eyes Luc wrote it.

"ready"i asked Luc he nodded and we walked on.

I smiled as I walked to the mic " hey ladies Gentlemen little ladies little gentle " I achieved some laughs and Lucs smiled and laughed "Alright so the first we will be doing for you all is for the kids, so I want all you kids up and singing I know you know the song" I said and saw nearly all the kids get up. I turned to Lucas and he nodded then banged his two drum sticks together and started playing

Boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Try it with me, here we go

Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
(Whoa oh oh)  
(That's right!)  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
(Whoa oh oh)  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap

1, 2, 3!  
Everybody come on, off your seats  
I'm gonna tell you about a beat  
That's gonna make you move your feet

I'll give the BBQ  
Show and tell you how to move  
If you're 5 or 82  
This is something you can do

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Country fivin', hip hop hip  
Put your arms in the sky, move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide

I smiled as I saw them all dancing

Zig zag 'cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits hands on your hips  
One-footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
Lean in left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

We get to four, five, six  
And you're feelin' busted  
But it's not time to quit  
Practice makes you perfect

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Country fivin', hip hop hip  
Put your arms in the sky, move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag 'cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits hands on your hips  
One-footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
Lean in left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Boom de clap de clap, boom boom clap  
Come on, here we go!  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Country fivin', hip hop hip  
Put your arms in the sky, move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag 'cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits hands on your hips  
One-footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
Lean in left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap clap clap  
Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap clap  
Boom de clap, boom de clap de clap  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

"wow you kids can dance" I said as I finished "okay so this next song is one of my own here is Wake Me up" I announced and again Luc started playing

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

I looked at the crowed and thought I saw Alice looking at me I quickly shook the thought of as Luc started playing

Oh Oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh Oh  
So Much For My Happy Ending  
Oh Oh Oh  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do [CD version]  
All the stuff that you do [radio edited version]

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus]

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

[Chorus x2]

[x2]  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"well that was the new single My Happy Ending" I said again as I finished and to round this up im finishing with Close your eyes written by our wonderful drummer Lucas Masen" I said yeah Lucas took Masen as we were meant to be brother and sister.

If you wanna know  
Tomorrow morning I have to leave  
But wherever I may be  
Best believe I'm thinking of you  
I can't believe how much I love

All we have is here tonight  
We don't want to waste this time  
Give me something to remember  
Baby put your lips on mine

And I'll love you forever  
Anytime that we find ourselves apart

Just close your eyes  
And you'll be here with me  
Just look to your heart  
And that's where I'll be  
If you just close your eyes  
Till your drifting away  
You'll never be too far from me  
If you close your eyes

I know I'm gonna see you again  
But promise me that you won't forget  
Cause as long as you remember  
A part of us will be together  
So even when you're fast asleep  
Look for me inside your dreams  
Keep believing in what we're sharing  
And even when I'm not there to tell you

I'll, I'll love you forever  
Anytime that I can't be where you are

(Chorus)

Is there anywhere that far?  
Anytime you're feeling low  
Is there anywhere that love cannot reach?  
Oh no  
It could be anywhere on earth  
It could be anywhere I'll be  
Oh baby if you want to see

Just close your eyes  
And you'll be here with me  
Look to your heart  
That's where you'll be  
Just close your eyes  
Till your drifting away  
You'll never be too far from me

"okay guys thats it from us have a lovely evening goodnight " I said and walked back as Luca came up behind me and picked me up " Put me down you over grown fool" I said and could not help but laugh as I waved to the audience " we have fans" lucas said and I nodded as he set me down on my feet .

We went back to the dressing room and then knock on the door came "Come in" I said and looked at the door just as they came through it. My eyes widened as they took in who stood in front of me.

**Authors note**** Ahh cliffy but I think we all know who is standing there dum dum dum haha**

**so Ch4 will be coming soon so **

**Click that button**

**Come on **

**you know you want to**

**Don;t make me use mind control **

**With Love **

**Bedwardloverx**


	4. Chapter 4 Pale Gold Velvet The Cullens

A/N So yeah sorry not updated in a while School work and my cousins just had a baby

Baby Reid –so cute

Anyway I love the reviews :) keep them coming they are my heroin

the writer fell in love with the reviews haha

So please review and I would love to know if you have any suggest you would get mention so the credit would of course go to you.

Well here you all go

Chapter 4 -

Pale Gold Velvet The Cullens

Marie/Bella POV

Recap - We went back to the dressing room and then knock on the door came "Come in" I said and looked at the door just as they came through it. My eyes widened as they took in who stood in front of me.

" Alice..What are you doing here" I said. And my stupid gift had to get the way and tears started to fall down my pale cheeks. Ironic isn't it im a vampire and I get the gift to cry sleep eat if I want to. Oh yeah and did I mention before that I am a mental shield. I never wanted Alice to find me not like this I have been blocking her all this time and yet here she stands. Shes not alone the rest of them are outside the door, Alice was just being well Alice. I could tell from her face and the way she was now crushing me that she had missed me" Oh bell- Marie i've missed you so much" She said and I could tell if she could cry she would be " I missed you to so much" I sobbed Damn gift.

Lucas cleared his throat and Alice pulled away to glare at Lucas

" Wanna tell me what the hell is going on Marie" He said I could hear the confusion in his voice " um Sorry Luc this is Alice and the others outside are Jasper Emmett Rosalie Esme Carlisle and Ed." I took a deep breath to say his name " Edward" Lucas stiffened. He looked at the door then back at me and in one fluid movement was at my side " You guys can come in I don;t bite " I said and the came in and I was pulled into a strong hug. I assumed Emmett " Hi Emmett I missed you too" and for once I had a proper smile on my face . Lucs relaxed rather due to Jasper or he could tell I was happy.

He stood there at the door as I hugged each and every other member of his family my could have been family. "So what you just stand there" I said and I flinched at my own words they came out sharper than I thought maybe I wanted him to feel like I have for the last four years. " Bella im so sorry" My eyes widened he just said Bella Lucas had no idea who Bella Swan was " Your Sorry. For what killing me yeah Edward(flinch) you killed my being killed my reason to live and what you say your sorry. " I basically shouted but not loud enough for the humans possibly the only one who heard was Rick and he was most likely to be busy with other bands. My fists balled up and I shoved passed him as fast as I could I ran. Seeing him made me angry though happy sad oh I don't know .I ran until I was outside and I hit in an Alley and used my mind block to block them all out . I saw them all run passed me Lucas included " Marie" Lucas called. Wait what he was still calling me Marie. He must think its what I want to be called. I didn't move as I heard them all call. " Marie Masen you put down that shield now" Lucas yelled and I cringed. I'll admit he can be scary when he yells. I just turned and left to go to my house when I saw Edward in front of me looking up and down. I stopped at a hault and his head turned to me" Bella please let me explain" He whispered pain in his voice. I hated seeing him hurt " I already know why you left" I said and moved so he could not think or guess where I stood " But Edward it hurt I don't blame you im just that hurt and scared right now that I got angry" I admitted " I slowly let down my shield and his whole body whipped around to face me his eyes locked with mine and I looked away.

"Im Sorry so sorry I never wanted to leave but I thought if I did you would have a normal life. But the thought of you running away and becoming a vampire crossed my mind. " he said as he took a step forward and I took a step back my back pressing up against the wall. I shook my head " Please im not ready Edward maybe I will be one day but im not yet." I said as more tears fell" Just know I love you" I said as I put my shield back up and he leaped forward to grab me but I had already moved and he grabbed the wall instead. I ran back to mine and Luca's house and layed on my bed thinking. I started to hum Close you eyes. It had always been my favourite because it made me feel like he was here. So I closed my eyes and his face was there in front of my eyes. But before I knew it there again in that same forest I was running being chased by the white eyes. I now called it the white eyed Demon.

A few hours later I awoke to someone shaking me " Alice" I mumbled as her small pixie like face smiled at me

A/N – Okay okay so what do you all think please review

One Click thats all it takes

I swear you don't review and I get Emmett

hhaa joking I can't get Emmett I don't own twilight

Oh maybe I could provoke the Volturi and say you won't review my story

Oh no wait I don't own New Moon either **sighs** that sucks

Anyhoo Review and I promise to reply to it

Love from

Bedwardloverx


End file.
